The Heat Of The Rush SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: This is a one shot.


_**The Heat Of The Rush SSHG**_

 _ **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**_

 _ **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**_

 _ **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Sexual Content...Language...Mature Themes...**_

 ** _{A/N: This is my attempted at a One-Shot}_**

 _Club, Random Town, Muggle World..._

 **P** ulsing rhythms had been apart of the atmosphere as much as the swaying hips and flailing arms in the wake of the new pop tune being belted out amid the flashing neon lights of deep blue and purple as the numerous bodies flooded the square color coded dance floor. The familiar warmth in the wake of ingesting a second round of the tropical fruit flavored beverages seeping in alcohol had been giving her a rather toasty feeling as she continued to indulge in the pretense of blowing off steam in the wake of another job well done at a prestigious magical university. Her long brown locks had no longer given her trouble due to their unwanted bushy texture, as she had been old enough and not to mention clever enough to straighten them. Her plump formerly pink lips had been caked in ruby red lipstick and her white one piece outfit had been turning more than a few heads in the wake of her coming to this place.

It had been something unheard of for a girl of her vast intellect to come to a place such as this in search of a good time.

She had been the resident good girl all her life, never one for trouble as far as those whom had known her well had been concerned. Those that had known her well knew that she had a deep seated desire for mischief. The very thought of being in a place like this, with vile drink and sweaty bodies lost in the rhythm of the pulsing beat would cause something of a scandal for those that had not seen this side of her.

It put something of a smile on her face to imagine such a thing.

That Hermione Jean Granger, five years removed from the halls of Hogwarts Castle had been into the party scene. So much has changed for her in the wake of facing death during the second wizarding war and it seemed to have unleashed the lioness in her. No longer was she contented to fill her mind with "theoretical knowledge"...now she had an appetite for putting it into practice.

As the seemingly carefree young witch...now a seemingly a woman continued to dance, she had been unaware of the rather predatory gaze from afar. Flickering eyes of obsidian had taken in the prospect of a new victim for the night as a man clad in black made his way toward the dance floor. His flesh had been as pale as the fresh fallen snow and his hair raven in color.

He had been a lean man, not much for sustaining a good deal of weight even with his age due to his genes. His movements were rather graceful as he made his way toward the beautiful witch so enveloped in the beat. A few foolish muggles had attempted to gain her attention dancing rather close to her in a bid to capture her swaying hips.

She paid them no mind only worried about her own little world as no mere muggle was capable of withstanding the might of her magic when her raged was invoked.

The raven haired man made his way through the crowd. She appeared to have taken notice of him and a smile filed across her face. She moved toward him and it was he that caught the sway of her hips as the pulsing rhythm had taken hold of the both of them. He had seemed quite suitable in terms of whom she cared to spend her time on and as a result they became increasingly close as their bodies moved almost in tandem.

Hermione smiled feeling what appeared to have been a decisive bulge in the front of his dark trousers and bit her bottom lip as she continued to brush against it.

A low groan escaped his pale lips and his pale hands wrapped around her pulling her closer as her back pressed against his lean chest. She could not see it, the gleam behind his dark eyes as she once more found contact with his erection.

Something of a purr escaped her lips as she enjoyed the small measure of torment she had caused him. They danced like that...so close and so intimate for what seemed like hours before the pulsing rhythm came to a halt. It had done nothing to their rapidly beating hearts as she had taken it upon herself to grab the large pale hand of her dance partner and make her way to the ladies restroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Ladies Restroom, Club, Muggle World..._

No sooner had they hit the dim lit room of pink and white tile and equally pink stalls, She had begun to rip open his long sleeve white dress shirt letting her hands roam along his lean pale chest. She felt the sensation of scar tissue beneath her finger tips, but it had not done much to slow down her heated need for him. They fumbled into a stall on the far side mostly made for the walking impaired muggles as it seemed to have more space. He pressed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist.

He seemed to be of the mind to devour her neck as she cling to him unable to catch her breath in the wake of his antics.

Forgoing the need to prolong the wait, she reached down and unbuckled his trousers tapping them with her hand in a burst of wand-less magic. He had been more interested in doing the same to her knickers as he quickly lifted the one piece dress and positioned himself between her thighs.

"Oh..." she moaned feeling the force of his sudden and surprisingly lengthy intrusion.

He began to thrust into her depths with the same eagerness she possessed when she had gotten him into this place.

"Oh...Severus." she said gripping him as he continued to have his way with her eager body.

The wizard, Severus Snape gripped the witch he had been thrusting into harder as he continued to seek his pleasures in the wake of her finding hers. It didn't matter to the two of them that they had been occupying a stall in a muggle club's bathroom...all that mattered was sating the intense heat that had been between them.

The rather frantic coupling had taken another turn as he allowed his free hand to fondle her small breasts in the wake of the act. He attempted to devour her lips this time smearing the crushed fish scales in red paste along his own pale lips in the process.

"D-Don't...tease." she whimpered as he began to slow his thrusts in a bid to cause her to go mad with need.

He began to pick up his pace sliding her up against the wall with the force of his powerful movements. It was exactly how she liked it believe it or not, her body seeming to melt in the process of her mind blowing release.

Snape continued to hold her not at all having his fill of her youthful body in the wake of her losing herself to the pleasure that enveloped them.

Hermione Granger screamed once she felt another wave of intense pleasure flood her senses.

The pale hands of Severus Snape held her up as she found herself becoming boneless in the wake of his antics. It had not been long before his own eagerness had won over and he too felt the inevitable flood of his own release rip though him. His legs weakened slightly and he had nearly dragged her down with him but his grip on the wall had steadied him.

Panting and slick with sweat, he let her down gently and set to work fixing their attire. He set off a cleansing charm and they had each been restored in looks to they way they had been before coming into this place.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Uni Flat, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape took a rather boneless Hermione by the hand and lead her outside the club. He carried her in his arms toward the series of Uni flats that she had been staying in. He put her to bed after finding her shared flat with her uni mates. It was rather fortunate that they had been busy releasing a bit of tension of their own some where out into the world or he'd have to deal with their mindless questions.

He smiled looking at the half-asleep Hermione as he proceeded to tuck her into bed.

She had looked as beautiful to him this night as she had the first night she saved his life following the second wizarding war. He chose to keep a low profile then and kept to the muggle world as a result. She found him and they seemed to pick up where they left off that night...with her being of age and riding his massive appendage in the name of wanting to feel something other than dread following so many deaths due to the war.

He took care to glamour the silver wedding band that had been on her ring finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sensing his presence, she attempted to awaken.

"S-Severus don't leave." she whimpered half-asleep.

He smiled caressing her cheek in a soft touch before pulling away.

"Get some sleep witch." he said. "I hope you've enjoyed your reward for a job well done."

Hermione seemed to purr at the feel of his touch.

"Mmmm...Severus." she said.

"Shhh...quiet witch." he said softly with a bit of affection in his eyes. "I will inform our daughter that she has yet another reason to be proud of you."

Snape kissed her on the lips once more and reluctantly pulled away.

"Sleep well love." he replied before he took his leave of the sleeping witch greatly worn from their ordeal.

Hermione Granger had been the official name on her documents and awards, but she had been Hermione Snape when she had been home with her wizard lover and their beautiful little girl. As she continued to drift off into a pleasant slumber. It wouldn't belong before she could return home to her family in their cozy little flat far from the prying eyes of both worlds.


End file.
